The Storyteller S1 E2: Frostopia
by JJ's Universe Studios
Summary: The Storyteller and his friends must race against time to save there town from the evil clutches of Zebad before he freezes the world. Episode Plot based off of Doogal. ( Cover art made by JustYourAverageTimelord.)


The Storyteller

"Son of Doctor Who"

"Frostopia"

The Storyteller's POV:

The TARDIS landed with a jolt which almost knock Clara and I off our feet. " What happened?" Clara asked. " We just landed. The TARDIS will be a little glitchy after I had to redecorate. Sorry about that." We walked out of the TARDIS and into a warm and sunny atmosphere. I breathed in and said with a smile, " Welcome to Springtown, where it's always summer! Well, not always of course that's just kind of ironic because it's summer but it's called Springtown!" Clara laughs. " When are we?" I smiled and said " It's the same time we left, September 31, 2013. It's just in a different place. And no, we are not on another planet." Clara laughed. I like when my friends do that. Making them happy is the best thing a Timelord like me can do. I remembered this place to! I wonder if they're here. The town wasn't really that big. It was small but it has a very big history. There is a Carousel in the middle that I helped build in 1885... or was it 1910? Hmm. Oh well. Everyone was on the carousel laughing and cheering as spun around and around. I saw a very familiar face in the crowed that was gathered behind the Carousel. " Come along, Oswald! I want you to meet someone." As we walked toward the small stage,I noticed something whizz by me. It was a brown blur. ' It must be that dog. What's he up to?' We made it to the stage and they were playing a song. " Toreador's March. Good piece of music. I was there when they composited. Heck, I help compose it." I said to the girl in front of me. She turned around and smiled. " Oh my gosh! Your back!" She said as she hugged me. " Yeah i'm back. How is Doogal and the others doing, Florence?" She stopped hugging me and said, " Oh, Doogal is doing is fine. Speaking of which, where is he?" I turned and pointed where Doogal is. " Found ya!" I say. He stopped and had a shocked look on his face. He was a dog of course. A small shaggy brown dog. " Oh uh hey Storyteller. Long time no see?" I smiled. " Come here, boy. It's great to see you too." he ran over to me and pounded. One thing you need to know about me is that I LOVE DOGS! Period. " Ok ok I get it you miss me." I said as he likced my face. He stopped and the band stopped playing to. Dylan the Rabbit, and Ermintrude the Cow hopped off the stage. Brian the Snail slowly made his to me. " I can't believe my eyes!" said Ermintrude, " Nice seeing you bro." Dylan said as he fist pumped me. " You know I

thought you were going to come back but I didn't know it would take this long!" Brian said. " I missed you guys and I know I have a lot to tell you, but I want you to meet a new friend of mine." I said as I walked over to Clara. I put my arm around her. " This is Clara. I met her on my way here. Well, not met. More like a 'Hello, I'm the Storyteller come with me to meet my other friends' sort of met. Say hello." She was quiet shy but she said hello. I told them the story about what happened to me and why my other friend is gone. " She's just… away. She didn't want to travel anymore." I said almost tearing up. I snapped out of it and said, " Well! Now that i'm here. Why don't you play a song!" Dylan and Ermintrude made there way to the stage and started to play the song again. As we were listening I noticed that Doogal was staring at the clock. He kept looking at it as if were the rabbit from Wonderland that I met years ago. " Hey Doogal, you alright? You late for something?" I asked him calmly. " Yeah! Yeah! I'm fine! Just… looking at the time that's all." Now knowing Doogal for this long I know what he wants. He loves candy. HE LOVES IT. He will die for it. If candy was a girl, he would marry her… don't think about it that way. I didn't noticed that he escaped until Florence called his name. " Doogal? Doogal!" she called out. I shake my head. " Nah let him go. He will come back." The band started playing a rock n' roll song that sounded familiar. After they finished , Clara went on the Carousel. That's when I heard a motorcycle coming through town. Doogal! He was riding on top of it. It rode around town until it hit a the ramp on the stage. It was heading start for the Carousal. " Clara!" she turned and saw the motorcycle in the air. It hit the top of the carousel and it stopped. Everyone was silent. " Well looks like Doogal strikes again." I heard Brian say under his breath. Clara was still on the Merry-go-round when it spun faster and faster. One of the people got on to see what was the problem. I took out my screwdriver and gave it to the other person " Hey use this!" I said to him. He ran on to the Carousel. I can hear the buzzing. Suddenly, ice formed around the Carousel. " Oh no." The Carousel stopped and froze. The entire thing was covered in ice and Clara was trapped inside, along with Florence. " Clara!", I said running to her frozen prison. " Storyteller! Help me!" she said nervously. " Clara, can you try to break the ice?" she tried to. " No. Please, help us. It's cold in here." she crossed her arms to keep warmth. Doogal tried to stretch away the ice to free his friend, Florence. I felt horrible. We all stood there in shock. " What do we do now?" Brian said. I smiled. When I first arrived here I met a friendly wizard named Zabade. He helped with everything that happened here. Anything bad that happened we would call his name. " ZABADEE!" we all said shouting at different times. A swirling twister of light shot down and the wizard was visible. Now, what do you think a Wizard looks like? Did you picture a old guy with a long grey beard? Does he have long robes and a wand? Well that's your wizard. Our wizard had red skin, small black hair like in my first incarnation, a fancy mustache, clothes like what normal people would wear and a giant spring for his legs. Yeah, I know weird but he is the nicest wisest person you will ever meet. " What is the matter my friends?" he said with a warm strong voice. " Something terrible has happened." ,said Dylan as he pointed right behind him. " Oh no, I knew this day would come." I looked at him. " What do you mean?" He turned and stared at us, coldly. He told us about an evil sorcerer named Zeebad who he imprisoned in the carousel. He defeated him thousands of years ago. He had the power of the winter. He had plans to freeze all of Earth. He told us about the three diamonds that he would use. " He is on his way to find them at this very moment. And if he gets his hands on them he will use them to freeze the sun or worse." Everyone gasps. " So how do we stop this guy?" Ermintrude asked him. " If you get the diamonds first, you can use them to send him back to his prison inside the Carousel." He pointed to a small hole on the side of the Carousal. With his hands, he made a map appear. " Use this map to find them." He dropped it into Dylan's paws. He almost dropped it. " So what are we supposed to do, take the bus or something?" Ermintrude asked Zebadee. " Why don't we use the Storyteller's magic box?" Doogal said quietly. He was upset about the whole thing that happened. " I wish we could but I can't risk Zebad freezing my TARDIS. He could use it to possibly go across time and space to freeze worlds. Brian raised his eyebrow. " I'll explain later." They knew a little bit about me and where I came from but they don't know how I get here and that I'm a time traveler. Zebadee takes out a box with a red button. He pressed it and a train appeared. It talked and had eyes. But it had no mouth or nose. It was creepy, but I went to an island where there talking trains. " Woah! A magic train that's what i'm talking about!" The cow said with a smile. Zebedee came up to me. " Take this button. You might need it when in times of need." I nodded as I took the button. " Thanks. It's great to see you again." " It's great to see you too." I said to him. I put the button in my jacket pocket. " ALL ABOARD!" Brian yelled. I ran over to Clara who was jumping up and down to keep warm. " Clara listen, I will return as soon as possible. I promise, we will fix this. I will get you out." She put her hand on the ice. I put my hand on it to. " Storyteller, let's go!" Ermintrude yelled. " See you soon, Clara." I ran toward the tiny train and hopped in. The train moved out of the town. The town was slowly disappearing over the horizon. " I'm so sorry, Florence." Doogal said under his breath.

"Storyteller?" Doogal said as poked my hand with his nose, " Yes, Doogal?" "Do you think this was my fault?" I looked at him and sighed. " Listen Doogal it was a mistake. People…usually make mistakes. I make mistakes all the time." " But I think I really messed up. My friends don't really want to talk to me." I remember I saw Brian turning his head when Doogal tried to talk to him. " They are mad because they lost everything but they will get over it cause I know we will get through this. Right guys?" Everyone didn't turn there heads. No one said anything. Nothing. It was starting to get colder. The journey is about to begin

We stopped to camp for the night underneath a huge glister. I was a little uneasy the fact that there were icicles hang above us. They can kill us while we sleep. The button in my pocket provided us tents. Even the train got one to! Everyone got a tent there size. I liked mine because it looked like my ship, the TARDIS. It was bigger in the inside to! Doogal didn't get a tent however. Dylan started a small fire with twigs and small logs from the magic button we got. ' I wonder what else is in this thing?' I thought to myself. Ermintrude started to complained about missing her favorite show tonight. She started to sing like what she was doing on stage back at the town. She was really good at Opera singing… but it ALMOST GOT US KILLED. The icicles fell down on us but no one was hurt. It did destroy Doogal''s chocolates though. As we were getting ready to sleep, Doogal knock on my tent door. I came out in my TARDIS blue onesie. " Hey Doogal, what's up." " Nobody's letting me sleep in there tents, is it ok if-" " Come on in! You're always welcome." Doogal strolled inside.

" Woah, it's- it's…"

" I know bigger on the inside."

" Well I was going to say small on the outside but ok."

I laughed. The room had two beds, One for me and for… Clara. I felt so guilty for her. It should've been me in there. I should be the one trapped in the Carousel. Doogal decided to sleep on the floor. I knew he felt guilty for what happened today. It will all get better. Tomorrow is another day. Later that night, I heard the door open. I saw Doogal walking out. ' He just going to pee or something.' I said to myself. He closed the door and I drifted back to sleep. The next morning, Doogal wasn't in the TARDIS tent. I jumped out of bed. I quickly changed into my suit. I fell on my back as I was trying to get out of my onesie. I ran outside. Everyone was awake and already wondering the same question, " Where is Doogal?". We ate a quick breakfast and packed up everything. The tents disappeared into the magic box. As we were walking around to find Doogal, we came across a greyish blue moose. He pointed out were Doogal was. Zebad captured him. He lead us to where his little base was. It was a small hole in the ground. Peering inside you can see everything made out of ice. The furniture and the ceiling was ice. Even the cell that Doogal was in was made out of ice. Wait a minute. "Oh please stop! It hurts!" Doogal cried. He seemed to be faking it. I looked closely and noticed that he was being forced to eat small caramel cube by a very similar wooden soldier. He was faking it! Good ol' Doogal! Ermintrude was being tied to the back of the train. " Uh guys, what are you-" " We are going to get Doogal out of there." Dylan said. I nodded. " Just be careful, I don't want Ermintrude to fall and get hurt." They lowered her down slowly and carefully. As I was watching her descend, I saw what looked like Zebadee but was all blue. He had a white zig-zag in the both sides if his head. He had the same types of clothing on but had a very _cold_ look on him. His was evil alright. " Oh what should I name this place once I take it over? Planet Freeze? No wait! Chilly Town." he said to himself in the mirror. He paused and smiled. " Frostopia…yeah what about that?" All of a sudden the train slipped on ice and the Cow started to fall. Luckily, she wasn't hurt. The wooden red-coated soldier broke her fall. Doogal shouted, " OH NO! Leave me alone you evil, evil-" " Ok, Doogal that's enough. Come on!" She opened the cage and Doogal climbed on. Everything was going to plain. But that's when Zebad looked up and saw what was going on. " NOT SO FAST!" he yelled. He jumped up and grabbed Ermintrude by her leg. I reached into my pocket for my screwdriver, but I remembered it wasn't there. I decided to make a snowball and throw it at him instead. He fell down and landed on top of the Soldier. We ran for our lives after the two got out of the evil lair.

Clara's POV:

I jumped up and down as I tried to gain more heat. It was getting colder and colder by the minute. Everyone, unfortunately were wearing what you would wear in the summer. " Everyone come on! We have to keep warm until they come back." I said. " I-i d-don't th-think they will ever come b-b-back." said a boy. I never gave up on anything. I knew he would come back. He will save us. Everyone came closer to each to gain more heat. As ran around the Carousel a couple of times when I saw a very familiar thing sticking out if the ice. It was the Storyteller's Sonic Screwdriver! I breathed on it so I can try to melt the ice. After a couple of minutes of breathing. I finally got it out. I pushed the button on it to see if it works. It gave out a weak buzzing noise. It probably didn't last in the ice very long. I tried to see if I can get out. I buzzed the thick layer of ice. It melted a little bit but it would take forever to melt all of it. I started to feel a chill coming from down my spine. It was starting to get colder again. I crossed my arms and tried again to keep warm. " Storyteller, please hurry. We don't have much time left."

The Storyteller's POV:

We all rode in silence out of the frozen icescape. Everyone didn't say a word. Everyone was mourning. " I can't believe he's gone." Ermintrude said quietly. Our friend Zebedee was defeated by Zebad. He saved our lives but he died on the process. He was in a fixed position where he was frozen in one place and that evil wizard was slowly cutting the piece off the cliff we were on. With him gone, who could save us when we were in trouble? I asked myself that question. I realized that only I can save them all. " Hey guys, even though he's gone we still have to get those diamonds." Everyone looked at me with sad eyes. " I believe we still have hope. We can still do this. Even without him. So how's with me?" Everyone started to smile. I'm a really good motivational speaker. " Where's the map?" Doogal asked. Dylan pulled the map out of his light jacket. We looked at the map and saw a giant volcano. " It has to be here." Brian said. " We will head there." As the train picked up speed, I had hope for the group. We were all in this together. Just like those High Schoolers I met once said.

" No. Way." Doogal said as we looked down. There was lava everywhere. In front of us was a rock bridge. It was super thin. I was nervous but I was mostly hot at the same…what? I'm seriously sweating to death in this suit. I took of my jacket and loosened my bowtie a bit. " Hey if all else fails, we can all live here. That is if the world freezes over." Ermintrude said with a smile. We all hopped back on the train. It was a life or death chance. Clara won't want me to do this. The train slowly chugged its way across the bridge. We hit a small pebble and we all freaked out. But we kept going after that. The train got stuck on something but got his wheel out. " Ok this is going to be a snap." ,the train said. But then he hit something and backed up violently. We fell back onto the edge. We were close to falling. " Aahhh! HELP US!" Doogal cried. I tried pushing the buttons to see if it can help, but didn't do much. The train actually did all the work. " I think I can!" he said repeatedly. I remember that saying from somewhere…but where? It certainly wasn't here. How did he learn that saying? After he got us back on "track", he rushed us toward the other side of the bridge. I guess he couldn't "tank it" anymore. Hahaha...yeah. " Look! There it is!" Doogal pointed it out. He was right. The diamond was on a rock. It was blue and glowing. We ran over to the diamond. Dylan picked it up. " There's a picture inside it." Brian said quietly. I looked inside it. It was a live picture or footage of the inside the carousal. _Clara._ She was freezing to death alongside with everyone else. " S-s-someone... please. H-h-help us…" one of them said. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. " Clara, come on. Just a little bit longer." I said quietly. She lifted her head, " Storyteller?"

" Clara! Can you hear me?"

" Storyteller! Are you there?"

" Clara! I'm here!"

" Storyteller? STORYTELLER!"

The image of her started to fade. She couldn't hear me. " No... please! Don't go!" It was too late. She disappeared. I stared into the diamond hoping that if she would come back. But she didn't. I felt so sad. Should I cry? Dylan stuffed the diamond in his pocket. " I'm sorry bro. But hey we got one of the diamonds. What could go wrong?" Just after he said that, Zebad and the wooden soldier I remembered. " Well, well. Someone had to crash the party." I said staring at him angrily. Zebad laughed. " You must be the Timelord. Zebadee was talking about you alot after you first came here." " For your information, my name is the Storyteller and also we were here first. So no diamond for you." He looked passed me and said, " I'm going to need the diamond and the map." Dylan pulled out the diamond, " What makes you think I'll give you this?" Doogal said. I smiled a bit. I had an idea. " Dylan, give him the diamond." " WHAT?!" Everyone yelled. Zebad laughed even more. " Well well. Looks like someone really wants their sun to freeze." " Go ahead and laugh all you want. But remember this: I'm the Storyteller. I will stop your plans. Even if the diamond is yours." His seemed to be amused to the way I said it. Like he was saying " Sure that would never happen." But I know what I was doing. He and his friend hopped away( Strangely enough he was from the carousel. His name was Sam. I can't believe I forgot.) and destroyed the bridge in the process. We didn't know what to do next. Everyone looked at me angrily. Oh boy. " Why. WHY. YOU GAVE HIM THE DAMN-" I cut off Ermintrude. " LANGUAGE!" She stopped and then continued. " The DANG map and he took the diamond? What are you thinking?" I thought about my answer. " I want to make a point to people like him. I want him to know what i'm capable of. He's really going to get it. Trust me. I know what i'm doing." Slightly is the correct thing I should say. It was a dumb move, but I really want to start proving a point to the bad people I meet. They just keep on doing there thing and i'm trying to stop them. In time they will learn. " How are we going to get out of the volcano?" Doogle said worried. I looked at Dylan who was already building our way out. I was surprised that he built it that fast. A little bit too fast actually. It was a hot air balloon that had the train tires toward the top. Poor train. We all hopped into basket big enough to all of us in. We slowly floated away into the stairs night above us.

The stars were so beautiful. All of them Twinkled brightly and the moon was at its fullest. As you probably know, being able to travel anywhere in time and space can be fun. But sometimes I like to take a moment of my time to study the stars and different moons. The best one I've seen was this one. Sol-3's moon. " Beautiful isn't?" I said to myself. " The moon. It was the same moon that the astronauts landed on. Heh,wait until the year 2031 that's when the real fun begins." I looked over at everyone who were all sleeping. I can't believe they're missing a full moon! I couldn't sleep because I had one thing on my mind: _Clara_. She was still trapped in the carousel and she is almost frozen. Will I ever make it in time? I started to think about Zeebad, he sounded so familiar. Like he and I are related somehow. I was so focused on the subject about Clara when I realized that the sun was up and that we were close to land. It was a thick green jungle. It looked like the rain forest where I met a man-cub. A temple was shown also. The diamond must be in balloon we were in landed so suddenly, that it made me fall out of it! I landed with my back face toward the sunny sky. 'And I thought I was the one that makes the terrible landings.' I thought to myself. Everyone got up all tired and groggy while I on the other hand was hyper and ready for adventure. " Come on! Come on! We got a lot of things to explore! Let's get a move on." The gang finally woke up and we walked to the entrance of the temple. The temple was covered in pictures of symbols and possible the pictures of the people who built it. I felt like i've been here before." Oh look, Caveman paintings!" Ermintrude said looking at the wall to her left. " I guess that all of these symbols and stuff mean something. Right, Storyteller?" Doogal said to me. " Yeah yeah it does mean DOOGAL!" I placed my hand infront of him before an arrow shot out of the wall to his left. " Sorry about that. Next time watch where you're going. I don't want Florence to know you got your ears pierced." Doogal laughed slightly. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. " Well someone's got to get through without getting themselves killed." Ermintrude said with a sort of sass in her voice. If I had my sonic screwdriver, I would disable all of the traps and we would get inside with ease. " Oh for pete's sake, I'll go!" said the Byran. He started to talk about how we were in a rush to get to the diamonds before it was too late. Meanwhile all the traps started going off as he slowly made his way across. He got toward the end of the hall when a boulder almost crushed him. " Let's go!" he said from behind the boulder. As we walked toward the stairs at the end of the hall, I had a feeling inside my mind saying that this as happened before. Everything from the carousel to the capture of Doogal. And now… _this_. Interesting… We walked up the stairs to the main room. It was huge! There was nothing much here. Just a throne in the middle of the huge empty room. As we all looked around the room to see if we can find something, Doogal sat in the throne and started to chew some of his gum and the worst part is that HE DIDN'T SHARE! He looked down at one of the buttons on the throne and pressed it with his nose. The place started to shake. The room grew a little dark. I turned around to look at Bryan who was near the diamond. The diamond was on a small pedestal similar to the one with the diamond. Of course he could of grabbed it, but he is a snail after all. I don't think he has hands. " Oh wow." Bryan said with excitement. Dylan was going for the diamond when I remembered something. I _build_ the temple. Well… with help of course. " Dylan! Stay where you are!" He stopped. " Move back two steps and move to the right once." He did so. I had to make sure everyone was in there correct spots. Or else it's over. Doogal was save on the throne. Bryan was safe too. I told Ermintrude to tuck her tail in and lower her head a bit. Perfect. The alarm beams came on just in time and shot around the entire place. I forgot to check if I was safe and one of the lasers almost hit me. Let's just say I had to do a split and hold it. Never do a split in a suit. It hurts and it's tight. " Don't touch the beams. They set off an alarm and stuff happens. I don't remember." " Some has to get through the diamond and quick." Bryan said. Ermintrude looked around and said, " I'll go." She slipped out of her spot. Very carefully. She was a dancer before I met her and the others. She challenged me to a dance-off and I lost. She may be big but she is very flexible. Don't get any funny or dirty ideas either. AND ERASED THAT BROWSER HISTORY! She stood up on her hind legs and jumped to the safe zone around the pedestal. Doogal cheered, " Well done Ermintrude! That was great-" The gum that he didn't share escaped his lips and fell to the floor. "NOOOO!" We all screamed as the gum fell to the floor and hit the beam. Nothing happened for a couple of seconds suddenly skeletons started to appear out of the floors. Really? Skeletons? Can we just get skip this? No? Well to bad. Let's just say we beat those guys up and beaten a bigger guy up that was made out of the same bones. Then that's when Zeebad and Sam crashed in and stole the diamond from us. Again. You thought that was wired? Oh it gets better. As we made our way out of the room, there was a painting on the wall that got my attention. It was a Blue Box. _My Blue Box._ The two diamonds were around it and the third diamond was above the TARDIS. It was red. Why red? Why is it there. There were so many questions but so little time. I heard a train whistle coming from a set of stairs leading downstairs. "Come along gang! We have to make it back to the TARDIS and get that diamond!"

Clara's POV:

So cold. S-s-s-so cold! I got colder and colder by the minute. The TARDIS across from me was making all sorts of noises. It was the Cloister Bell. The Storyteller said that if it goes off it means that it's bad news. Will they ever make it here in time? I noticed a big bright light that was above the TARDIS. A red one. Red? Why red? Oh Storyteller please! Help us… We aren't going to make it.

Regular POV:

The cold winds made the Storyteller have a big chill. His tanned skin and his tweed jacket had snow in them. His black poofy messy hair was covered in snow. He and his friends weren't doing so well. The winds were so strong the train had a hard time moving the gang. The Storyteller was so eager to get back to Clara and finish this once and for all. The Storyteller got off the train and ran toward the town. He could see it. It was right there. It was just over the looked so far away from where he was. " C-c-clara!" he called out. " CLARA! I WILL SAVE YOU!" he said as he fell face first in the snow. Doogal and the others caught up with him and helped him up. He continued to run. Just like his father, The Doctor. He than stopped and fell to his knees. He couldn't keep doing this. He fell in the snow face first again. He's been doing this for the past thrity mintues. He thought about Clara and about her promise. He had failed her. He failed everyone. The gang stopped and noticed that the Storyteller. They didn't know what to do. The Storyteller started to crawl. He wasn't going to die. Not again. And he certainly wasn't going to let another companion die in the hands of an enemy. No more. He felt something warm. Something he never felt since the incident at the volcano. The Sun was rising in the east. He leafed his head to see the bright burning star. " The sun sets in the west," he said regaining his balance. "and rises in the east." He smiled. He knew this wasn't over. Not yet. " GERONIMO!" he yelled as he ran faster than he did before. Doogal and his friends smiled as they saw the young Time lord run to save his friends and the town of Springtown.

They all walked into town as fast as their feet can carry them. The Storyteller balled his fist with anger until he saw the carousel. He ran to the carousel and wiped the surface to see if Clara and the others were still alive. He saw them unconscious but still alive. " Just a little bit more," The Storyteller said. " We are here to free you." He heard behind the bouncing of springs. Zeebad. " Well than fancy seeing you here. But I think it's too late for you." He hoped on top of the carousel and took out three diamonds. The Storyteller smiled. One of them was actually a decoy. " Where did you get the red one?" The Storyteller asked with a smile. Zeebad looked down as he arranged the three diamonds in a triangle. " Found it inside Sam. I didn't expect that to happen but hey. You gotta do what you gotta to do." His moustache glowed with blue energy. He shot a beam at the diamonds. They were all connected on a blue line of energy. It span quicker and quicker until it shot a larger beam at the sun. The sun above them turned from it's original color to a bluish color. The others gasped as they saw the sun being frozen before them. But as Zeebad saw the sun freeze up completely, it returned to it's original color. " What the?" THe Storyteller laughed. " You know, I thought you were more clever than Zebadee was. But it turns out you're just plan stupid. That red diamond of your was a fake. It's a temporal crystallization diamond. I made out the name just a second ago. It just froze the sun for a little bit. But the real diamond is…" He snapped his fingers and the TARDIS opened it's doors. " In here of course!" He ran inside. Zebad try to shoot the Timelord but he escaped inside the TARDIS. The light above it changed from a red to the yellow light it always had. Meanwhile in the TARDIS, The Storyteller looked at the console and smiled. " Ok o'l gal. Give me the real one." He held his hand out to the TARDIS console and the diamond shot right out of it. It appeared in a big bright flash of light. He caught it, throw a couple of levers on the TARDIS and ran back outside. " Looking for this?" Zebad looked at the Storyteller in anger. " Give that to me, or your friend suffer!" "You're going to have to kill me for it." He threw the diamond toward the light on top of the TARDIS. It caught the diamond in a tractor beam and sucked it in. The top of the TARDIS glowed red. " Guys, throw the diamonds at the TARDIS and I will send them to the heart of the carousal. I will stay in the TARDIS and try to catch them." He whispered to the group. The others nodded and went to work trying to retrieve the two other diamonds. Dylan made a snow ball and he threw it at the beam. It cut of the circulation between the two and the diamonds fell to the ground. " NO! YOU IDIOT!" Zebad roared. The Storyteller ran back into the TARDIS and looked at the screen. It showed the gang distracting Zebad. Dylan found his guitar frozen and hit the yellow diamond out of Zebad's hand. It flew straight toward the TARDIS. THe Storyteller pulled a lever and the tractor beam sucked in the diamond. Outside, the saw the TARDIS light glow yellow. " Two to nothing!" Ermintrude said with glee. " The game's not over yet." Zebad said with ange balling in him. His moustache shot a beam at the TARDIS but the shield reflected it. It shot perfectly at the blue diamond. It flew high in the air. Dylan grasps his guitar and called for a "home run". But Zebad replied by shooting a beam at him. " Nope, you're out." Dylan was fine but he had a hard time getting back up. Doogal looked at the sky and said to himself. " I'm going to finish this. For Florence." He ran to the estimated spot where the diamond would land. Zebad tried shooting the shaggy dog but missed. Doogal hit the diamond with his nose. It flew upward toward the TARDIS. The tractor beam caught it. It was done. They waited for something to happen. Zebad stopped and stared at the TARDIS. " That's it? Well than, looks like i'm going to have to finish you off. Inside the TARDIS, The Storyteller jumped up and down for joy. He snapped out of his senses and pulled the last lever. The Wibbly Lever. After he pulled it the TARDIS roared. The Storyteller held on to the console. The TARDIS light grew brighter and brighter until it shoot out a beam of light at the carousel. It cut thru the thick ice and pierced the heart of it. Everything around it melted quickly away, the town melted as well. Flowers that were buried in the layers of ice and snow revealed themselves again. Zebad tried to hop away but was being pulled toward the big hole in the carousel's roof. He was sucked back into his prison and the snow and ice melted away. The Storyteller can see the other celebrating. They have defeated the evil wizard. The Storyteller opened the TARDIS doors and was created with a sunny and warm atmosphere. The smell of roses and lilies felled his nose. It was summer again in the town. Doogal ran toward Florence who was laying right next to Clara. The Storyteller followed. " Oh Florence!" Doogal cried, " I'm so sorry this was all my fault!" The Storyteller looked at the two unconscious girls. " Clara? Florence? It's over. We won." Doogal licked Florence's face. She moved a bit. " Doogal, do that again!" He looked back at Florence and licked faster. He did the same to Clara. " Clara!" The Storyteller ran to Clara and rested her into his arms. He borrowed his head into her neck. " Clara, i'm here. You're going to be ok." Clara woke up to find the Storyteller hugging him. " You're here. You were right on time." The Storyteller smiled. For once in his life, he was just in time.

The town celebrated with a feast. Doogal and Florence danced as Dylan placed a song on his guitar. The Storyteller danced the way how is dad danced. He had both of his arms up and shaked them side to side. Clara laughed as he did this. After the party, the two time travelers waved goodbye to the town. But Zebadee came back. He was alive! " I thought you were dead." The Storyteller said shocked as he saw him. " Oh trust me it's hard to kill a wizard." The Storyteller decides to show Doogal the inside of the TARDIS before he took off into the stars.

" It's bigger…" Doogal said with shook in his voice.

" On the inside? Yes it is." The Storyteller said.

" Will you ever come back?"

" One day I will. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward on all your beliefs, and prove to me that i'm not mistaking in mind."

Doogal nodded. He exited the TARDIS. " Good bye, Doogal. Goodbye my friends." He closed the doors. Everyone waved him goodbye as the TARDIS slowly vanished. The Storyteller looked around the TARDIS like he was searching for something. " Hm...where did I put my screwdriver?" Clara pulled out his blue one. It was broken. " Oh dear. That won't do at all." The Storyteller ran around the TARDIS pushing buttons and pulling levers. His new one appeared in front of him in a small slot. " There you are." It had a better look to it. It looked like his dad's green one but with wheels around it. There was a small screen on it with Gallifreyan symbols on it. He liked it. He buzzed it around to test it out. " I'm going to like this one!" Clara laughed. " What about the other one?" " Save it. I might need it sometime." Clara sat down on the glass stairs. The Storyteller looked at her. Again he thought about Clara. Who is she? Clara doesn't have a daughter...unless. The Storyteller typed in the coordinates to their next destination. " Time to visit an old friend." he whispered to himself. It was time to figure out the truth. Who is Clara Oswald Jr.?

The Storyteller will be right back in:

The Parallel Universe

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading our second installment of The Storyteller! Christmas special is in the works and will publish it soon as possible. Series 1 Part 1 of the Storyteller will have 6 episodes. Five Night's will have 6 per season. We will take a month break to finish the next seasons and relax and stuff. _**DOOGAL**_ **IS NOT OURS**! Fun Fact: The Fourth Doctor, Tom Baker, played Zebad in the U.K version of _Doogal._ Have a great day! - Jake and Janet's Universe Studios.


End file.
